


A Hobbit's Chrysalis

by Oreocat155338



Series: The Hobbits' Chrysalis [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hobbit Kink Meme, Hobbit!Chrysalis au, the Arkenstone is a chrysalis, this came out pretty good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: "When Bilbo first sees the Arkenstone he sees a Hobbit Chrysalis (not the Arkenstone), and doesn't realize what it is. It's not until they have two armies at their door and he's talking to Balin that he realizes that all this time he's had the one thing that Thorin looks for, so he digs deeper to find out if giving him the Chrysalis would help."





	

When Bilbo first sees the Arkenstone he sees a Hobbit Chrysalis (not the Arkenstone), and doesn't realize what it is. It's not until they have two armies at their door and he's talking to Balin that he realizes that all this time he's had the one thing that Thorin looks for, so he digs deeper to find out if giving him the Chrysalis would help. Upon finding that it wouldn't, he snuck out and waited.

  
Soon there are two armies on their doorstep trying to get money, and Bilbo is standing between them and the mountian steadfastly, invisible tattoos on his skin weakly glowing as he told them that they would not get into Erebor.

Thorin and the rest of the Company stood on the gates and watched, with Thorin wanting nothing more than for this to be over so he can continue searching for the Arkenstone (except maybe to watch and keep Bilbo safe however he can).

They already knew Bilbo was good at stalling, but Bilbo took this to a whole new level with his words and soon Dain's army appeared and prepared to fight the human and elf armies.

  
And, much to their surprise, Bilbo stood between them, saying that he finally had his audience, and the slight glow on his skin brightened as he imprisoned the dwarven, elven, and human armies.

  
Then he took out the Arkenstone, and said he needed to clear up a few misconceptions. Thorin saw red but his accuracy with a bow and arrow was not good enough to hit Bilbo from there. Bilbo turned to look and Thorin, and said that it was a Hobbit Chrysalis - Gandalf looked like he suddenly understood and reminded Bilbo about ' _laws_ ', Bilbo said he knew those laws well, since he had been there when they had been written into effect, but times change and so must they - then he set the Arkenstone on the ground and ran a finger over it, saying words in an old language that he didn't understand.

  
Then he stepped back, line on his skin glowing so impossibly bright and the Arkenstone shattered into impossibly small pieces, with no chance to put it back together -

  
And a small Hobbit sat there, almost instantly clothed by greenery. Bilbo picked up the five year old boy and picked him up, murmuring in his ear before turning to the armies, asking if they understood. Thorin had the only right to enter the Mountian to reclaim it, but Bilbo, as a Hobbit, was the only member of the Company with right to the so-called ' _Arkenstone_ '.

Then he turned, skin still glowing as he said that they had armies heading for them, calling for Gandalf, telling him to care for " _Frodo_ " - the boy seemed to correct Bilbo saying, " _Freika_ ", Bilbo shook his head saying something in an ancient language, and the boy blushed, embarrassed, looking away.

  
When Gandalf picked him up, however, the boy reached for Bilbo, pleading in the other language that he spoke in, Bilbo gave a stern reply, before turning towards the Ravenhill.

  
Then giant worms appeared out of the earth, before returning as an Orc army charged through. Bard yelled at Bilbo to free them so they could fight, but Bilbo held out his hands, and plants sprouted from the ground, killing the orcs and Wargs. Bilbo turned back with a satified smile on his face, before he said that he would defend his homeland until his dying breath.

  
The Company returned into the mountian, with Thorin staring blankly ahead. Fili told Kili and all other battle-ready dwarrow to return to the gates and watch Bilbo, protecting him in whatever way possible, and Kili nodded. Fili turned to Balin and Ori, and told them to search the library for anything that could refrence Hobbits. Balin said they likely wouldn't find what they needed, but agreed to anyways. Fili said that those who weren't going outside could help Ori and Balin in the library, before saying that he would be staying with Thorin.

Outside Bilbo had easily killed the Orc army, and he could see Azog upon the Ravenhill (he couldn't use plants to kill him up there, it was too cold), watching to see if Bilbo would do the same to him. Bilbo turned his attention from Azog to the magic, sending waves out across Middle-Earth to the Shire.

  
The Hobbits could feel the Rush as he could, but not nearly as strongly. He called to them, telling them that once winter ended to return to their ancestral home. Their hearts sang as they agreed, knowing that they would be secure.

  
Then the second Orc army charged over Ravenhill, but Bilbo didn't have to do anything this time, as the eagles of Manwe arrived with Beorn and decimated the orcs.

  
But Azog made the mistake of leaving the Ravenhill, of coming down to where Bilbo could reach him. Bilbo's eyes were still closed, and he stood in front of the three armies. A small smile appeared on his face as he sensed the Orc walking to his death.

  
He could hear the dwarves warning him - if only because if he died then none would be able to free them (he wouldn't do that to them) - the elves were also warning him, as were the men.

  
Then Azog stepped within range of Bilbo, and his eyes opened as he summoned vines through the ground, surrounding and killing Azog in an instant.

  
Then he returned to Gandalf to take Frodo, releasing the armies as he pulled a hill out of the ground and entered it. Instantly, the hill sunk back into the ground without any hint of what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here's the prompt I wrote it for, if someone finds a link please send it to me so I can include it:
> 
> After many years of various Hobbits coming back to the Shire after adventuring they have realized that their biology is unique. It has been decided to tell Gandalf and some of the higher ranked dwarves and elves about this fact to prevent unnecessary deaths.  
> Appearently Hobbits have several cycles of life and it took them quite a while to realize that other races did not have their same abilities. They then took longer to decide who should be entrusted with this information.  
> When a Hobbit is born they grow fast. In their first year of life they reach the age of about a five year old human child. This devoloped over the course of the wandering years, or even a bit before as protection for an infant and toddler are more at risk than a young child. They then grow and age normally until death, whether from old age, illness, accident, or other causes. This is where their unique biology comes into play. A hobbit will then form a chrysalis of some sort around them and in that chrysalis will be healed but also reverted to the age of around five or ten years old. However this takes times, several years or decades, by the time they are reborn family dynamics will have changed. While in the chrysalis their features and coloring will change a bit (and maybe their gender) and when reborn will be given a new name and parents who could actually be their children or grandchildrens ages. While they have the memories of their past life and some of the skills they will be physically and emotionally children. They will also need help for the first few lives to deal with the fact that so much has changed around them while they were in the chrysalis.  
> Hobbits in their first phase of life can marry, have children, own stores and go on adventures but they are not considered full adults with the ability to be on various councils until they have enough experience through more than one life.
> 
> 1\. Gandalf is the only Human to be told, it is made clear that not even the other Istari are to know. Humans will be told on a case to case basis. The hobbits have decided that most men can not be trusted with this secret, while many are good, there are just as many who are not and as Men grow and die quickly and easily fight among themselves so you don't know if the next person in charge will be ok with this or use it against the hobbits. If the telling takes place in LOTR instead of the Hobbits, then the humans in the Fellowship may or may not be told.  
> 2\. The people that are told are a bit upset, appearently the hobbits they have known were a bit younger than they thought (first or second life, and young ages at that) and the idea that children (to them) are allowed to go adventuring is hard. Also, that maybe their friend died when they could have lived if they had known not to burn or bury the bodies.  
> 3\. Optional - A hobbit chrysalis can last decades or centuries before the conditions are right to finally awaken. There may be hobbit chrysalis in various places around the world waiting to be revived, even ones from as long ago as the wandering years or even earlier.  
> 4\. Optional - There may be chrysalis in various elven and/or dwarven towns they may have had them for decades not knowing what they were.
> 
> I might write more for this, maybe elaborating on Frodo's former name or something but that really depends on if I get inspiration.


End file.
